Avengers: Gods Among Us
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: Nick Fury must call upon the Avengers when Loki appears once again only this time to control the realms and destroy anyone in his path. However, a strange girl called Annie tells Fury of a man who calls himself Spiderman who can help defeat Loki. Only problem is Spiderman doesn't want to be found. With Annie as a guide, can the Avengers find Spiderman? (Contains OC/Spiderman)
1. Fury's New Mission

_Chapter 1 _

_Fury's New Mission_

The Avengers haven't been summoned in almost a year since the New York attack. Nick Fury wondered when the time would come when he would have to make a few calls. Above a few cloudy skies grew darker but the summer season brought severe storms almost daily. He didn't mind the rain much but his eyes overlooked the city as rain pounded hard on the streets. He wanted nothing more than a new mission to keep his mind off personal problems.

"Sir?" Fury turned and stared at a young agent who entered his office and tossed a file onto his desk. "Something strange occurred this morning near Queens."

"Details," Fury replied and opened his file to see photographs of a turned over truck that slammed into a small boutique.

"A truck carrying valuable medicines was stolen from a popular company and police chased it for almost three miles until a man wearing red and blue took out all the gunman aboard it."

"Well looks like Captain America's break was cut short," Fury replied and tossed the file back on his desk.

"Actually, sir, it wasn't him… this man was masked. The only problem was he didn't cause the truck to overturn and crash. The road was covered in ice. Officials say the ice hasn't been picked off the street yet and salt isn't melting it," the agent replied. Fury looked back at the window and checked his watch. He had time.

* * *

"What do we have?" Fury shouted at his crew as they took over the truck scene, police blocking the block to keep the press from picking up information.

"The ice is just starting to melt from the humidity! We also found this strange piece of what looks like string all over the truck and a building a few blocks down. Whoever this guy is travels by it!" A investigator replied and handed Fury a jar with a piece of the string. He looked at the jar and then grabbed a piece of it from the truck and rubbed it between his gloved fingers. It was sticky.

"I think we're dealing with two people here. I want results from the ice and string samples," Fury commanded the man and handed him the jar. A couple blocks back a large explosion caused his attention to spin and he pulled out his gun.

"GET DOWN!" A strange figure flew past him into an Inland Bank building, the alarms ringing from the broken windows. He pointed his gun and to his amazement saw the figure stand up and walk perfectly fine even though he or she flew at top speed into a bank five or six blocks away.

"Did you really expect me to give up like that?" The figure spoke.

"HANDS UP!" Fury shouted and the figure looked at him, his black hair sticking to his face but his eyes a piercing red. The man made a fist and slammed it into the ground, the street cracking and splitting causing Fury to lose his balance and land flat on his back.

"Weak human. Pointing those rubbish weapons at me when one bullet will crush beneath my skin," The man replied and threw a car into a nearby building. Fury was expecting Stark to show up by now but since press couldn't reach this area it would most likely never reach the news that some alien was invading New York City. The man reached Fury's side. Fury saw that he carried a black spear with a gold symbol on the blade. He was dressed in all black and a black and gold cape blew behind him. The man lifted the spear over Fury's body before something hit the man back into the bank. Fury looked to his left and saw a shield like Rogers' except it was silver with a light blue trim circling it. It flew back into someone's hand and a silver glove entered his vision and he grabbed it and heaved himself up. He turned and saw a slim person with the shield in the left hand. It was dressed in a pretty silver long sleeve body suit like top with a light blue chest plate that hugged the suit and traveled up to the top part of the chest and crossed over the body in a spiky design. The pants were silver with the same color leg plates and light blue boots that traveled all the way up to the knees. The face was masked by a light blue cover that protected the eyes and nose but left the lips open. Light blue lips and matching piercing eyes. The mask covered the entire back of the head and finished off with a slightly spike top to make the entire outfit a frozen type look.

"Be careful, this man is extremely dangerous," The person replied and ran at top speed to the bank. Fury made a mental note that the voice belonged to a female. His troop stared at him and then watched the girl grabbed the man in black and throw him to the ground, her shield slamming into his face. The man's ear piercing scream made Fury's skin tingle and before he knew it the girl was thrown back and an icy spike flew out from the street and missed the man by inches.

"Who should we shoot, sir?"

"I… I don't think bullets will take either of them down…" Fury responded and he watched the man grab his spear and sunk the blade into the girl's arm. Fury fired two shots at the man and his attention turned to Fury which led the girl to kick the man into the building across the street. She pulled out the spear and tossed it aside, blue blood seeping through her shirt. The man's face was bloody and he fell to his knees.

"I will not fail, the realms will be controlled by my King and you shall perish before the end draws near," the man replied and his spear flew into his hand and he vanished into thin air before the girl's shield could hit him.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Fury screamed at his men and rushed over to the girl and knee down beside her. "Who are you?" He asked her. He looked at her wound and saw her blood seeping through quickly.

"It's just a scratch," She replied and she pulled out a green vile and poured a strange liquid onto the wound. At once the wound quickly healed itself leaving only bright red skin. "I'm not like him if that's what you're asking. I'm human, just like you," She replied. "You're Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. We are not enemies." Nick Fury stared at her and nodded his head in trust. The girl unlocked her mask and pulled it off, a long braid of brown and blue hair fell out. "My name is Annie Hayle, I was eight years old when I fell into an ice pit in Greenland. I cut my hand on an ice spike and since then I was gifted with the power to produce ice from particles in the air whether the month was December or in this case July."

"Did you stop that truck?" Fury asked her.

"Yeah… but I didn't take down the gunmen. I have an idea who did though sad to say I lost him since spear man tried entering your little headquarters," Annie replied.

"Who was that man?"

"A solider of Loki's. I've been in contact with Jane Foster for a while ever since Thor made another appearance in England. She said Loki was dead but he's the master of tricks, he could just fake his death," Annie cooed.

"What is Loki's plan?" Fury asked her.

"Not sure… he wants to control the realms though and I won't be surprised it Thor has no idea of his brother's survival of the Dark Elf attack. I, however, am not worried about Loki. I'm more concerned with finding someone."

"Who?"

"Someone who calls himself Spiderman," Annie replied with a smile.


	2. Black Widow

_Chapter 2_

_Black Widow_

"You're seriously going to take this girl's word about Loki's return?" Natasha shouted at Fury. Fury sat behind his desk with his hands folded while he stared at a stern Natasha and an extremely calm Annie.

"I'm twenty years old thank you very much so don't treat me like a child," Annie replied and Natasha glared at her.

"I honestly don't care how old you are just where in the hell are you getting this information?" Natasha snapped.

"I already told Fury. I've been in contact with Jane Foster, Thor's-"

"Yeah, yeah, Thor's Earth girlfriend but who cares? Who the hell is this Spiderman guy?"

"I only know a little bit about him. He's young but he travels by web or that strange string you picked up on the truck. He's fast and his real identity is unknown," Annie replied and kicked her boots up onto Nick's desk while she sipped on Dr. Pepper.

"He doesn't seem like some big shot. Big deal that he acts like a spider," Natasha said and sat down next to Annie.

"It would seem so but he has information about OsCorp most likely. Whenever I spot him he's always near the corporate building. OsCorp would be the perfect place to create a device that could stop Loki."

"Fine then let's go talk to the one in charge-"

"Can't, I've been told that the one who owns the company is on sick leave and has been for quite some time," Fury responded and Natasha huffed.

"Then what are we going to do? I'm not going to search the city looking for this idiot? I have other missions to complete."

"I want to assemble the Avengers and make this catching of Spiderman a priority. If he has information on Loki's defeat then I want it," Fury replied and Natasha's jaw drop.

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious. Last time we faced Loki we were close to defeat. This time I want to keep New York safe."

"So we have to drop everything just to find this loser? Why can't Annie do it? She can seduce him or something. Tell them Annie," Natasha snapped and Annie glared at her.

"One, I don't seduce guys unless I like them and since I never saw what this guy looks like behind his mask I don't like him. Two, I can't just fly around the city, my ice tracks are going to fall onto the city at some point and three he's fast and oh yeah I CAN'T FLY," Annie hissed.

"I say we have Stark take him out."

"Can't, he can use his web powers to trap him. We need a team," Fury replied.

"So then get Thor, Stark and Annie to track him down, I'll research this OsCorp place and sneak in after closing hours. Let me take Hawkeye," Natasha replied.

"Thor won't be here for a while, he's fixing up the damage that the Dark Elves caused in Asgard. Annie and Stark can't catch him without you. You have the combat skills I need to catch him. No more ifs and buts you're on this case and I'm sending word to the others. Now get out and watch OsCorp for any signs of this guy," Fury shouted and picked up his phone to call Stark.

* * *

"I swear this is a waste of time," Natasha replied and Annie rolled her eyes at her. They were both dressed in their regular combat outfits except Natasha carried special S.H.I.E.L.D. equipment that allowed her to swing from building to building. They've been watching the building for hours and Natasha finally got a call from Stark saying he would bring food and fun after he was finished with Fury and Rogers.

"So… Fury told me you cut your hand and ended up as some frozen girl," Natasha said to Annie.

"Yep, it's a problem though when you want to hold hands with someone. Most of the time everything I touch freezes up," Annie replied sadly.

"Ah don't worry about it, you're not the only single one here."

"Work causes problems?"

"If you ever join, you'll never get time for fun. Ask Rogers when you meet him, he'll tell you the same thing."

"Who is Rogers?"

Natasha smiled. "You'll see," she replied. Annie gave her a confused look before seeing a blur of red and blue and she got up.

"Let's go," Annie said and made a path of ice to the building closest to OsCorp. Natasha followed and then swung over to a building around the other side of OsCorp. Annie paused and held her shield out in front of her while her eyes scanned the skies and buildings around her. She saw him swing onto the building nearby and followed him until she slammed into a brick wall.

"Why are you following me?!" Spiderman shouted.

"Annie!" Natasha shouted from across the way. Spiderman turned and Annie held onto his arm.

"Don't leave! We need you!" Annie cried out.

"What? Why would you need me?"

"You have information about Loki! Spill Spider boy!" Natasha said and held a gun up to the back of his head.

"Whoa take it easy! I'm just watching OsCorp! I don't even know who this Loki is! Who are you people?" Spiderman said and threw his hands up. Annie and Natasha exchanged glances and Natasha pressed the gun harder against his skull.

"Don't lie. We want to know about OsCorp and Loki, so spill."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Listen my best friend works there and I was just checking up on him. I've never been in there once!"

"LIAR!" Annie hissed and Spiderman shoved her against the wall.

"I'm not lying! Why would I lie if a gun is pressed up against my head?!"

"Alright, you're coming with us. I'm sure Fury can make you talk," Natasha replied but Spiderman was quick and shot a web at Natasha that pinned her to the ground and her gun over the edge of the building. He hurried off and Annie grabbed her shield from the ground.

"GO GET HIM! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Natasha screamed and Annie followed Spiderman. She looked up and saw a bright light coming towards her. It must've been this Stark guy.

"_Are you chasing after Spiderman?" _Stark cooed into her microphone that she placed inside her ear.

"You could say that, he pinned Natasha down and left in a hurry, He knows something," Annie replied and turned the corner where she collided with Spiderman.

"Look, I have no idea who you people are or what you want from me but leave me alone, alright? I don't know anything about this Loki guy and what OsCorp has to do with this. Just get off my back!"

"We're on your side! Earth is in danger!" Annie cried.

"I have nothing to do with this! Leave me alone!" He shot a web at Stark who flew past Annie and fell hard onto the ground below them. Spiderman stared at her. "You stopped that truck this morning…"

"I did."

"Are you in league with that guy who tried to take out S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters this morning?"

"Not even, he's on Loki's side," Annie replied.

"Sorry, I'm not involved in this. Tell your buddies to get off my back," Spiderman replied and before Annie could reply he took off. She made an icy slide and landed near Stark who finally picked himself up but caused a huge pothole in the street. "So you're Iron Man huh? No offense but you're pretty clumsy,"

"I've had better days," Stark said coolly and Natasha ran towards them with her hair stuck up in places.

"Dammit! We almost had him," Natasha sighed.

"His best friend works there, he also sounds like a collage kid. We should get a list of student employees at OsCorp and question them," Annie replied. "This guy doesn't want to be found but he knows something…" Annie pondered silently about Spiderman.


	3. Harry Osborn

_Chapter 3_

_Harry Osborn_

"We're here to see a Mr. Harry Osborn," Natasha replied to a nurse dressed in blue scrubs. The nurse looked at her clipboard and looked at Natasha and Annie.

"What does S.H.E.I.L.D. have to do with Mr. Osborn?" The nurse asked as she looked at Natasha.

"Information that may lead us to finding a break in our case. OsCorp is involved in this case and we have questions that only he may be able to answer," Annie replied.

"Mr. Osborn hasn't returned to work for over a year. His father's death took a huge toll on him," The nurse replied stiffly. "He's not well enough to have visitors at the moment."

"It'll only take a few minutes. Nick Fury is desperate to finishing this case," Annie said and the nurse sighed.

"I'll give you five minutes and nothing more, follow me." The nurse brought them to a large suite with walls stained with a tint of green and blue. "Mr. Osborn? These agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. need your help on a case," The nurse cooed and quickly walked out leaving Annie and Natasha with Harry. He was hidden behind a white curtain.

"You can pull back the curtain, I look at least a little decent today," Harry croaked and Natasha pulled back the curtain to reveal a sick Harry Osborn dressed in a white t shirt and sweatpants. His hair was messy and his skin was a tinge of green and sickly. "It changes every day."

"We… have some questions about OsCorp if you would like to help us out," Natasha said and took a seat next to his bed, Annie grabbing the chair next to her. "Did OsCorp have an internship?"

"Of course! My father wanted college and even high school students to receive the best experience for their future career choices," Harry replied and he coughed loudly.

"Does OsCorp still experiment on animals, especially genetically created spiders?" Annie asked. He looked over at her and squinted.

"Somewhat. Their venom may be able to cure most diseases but we're not sure yet," Harry replied and stared at Annie while giving her a small smile. "Of course if the spider tests are what you guys are looking for I can pull a few strings and send some results in."

"We're not investigating on your business in general, Mr. Osborn-"

"Harry, call me Harry."

"Sorry, Harry. We're trying to look for someone who may or may not be a part of your business," Natasha finished.

"Who?" Harry sat up a little.

"Spiderman." Annie replied and Natasha shot an angry look at her. What was she doing giving away information like that?

"Spiderman? I only know very little about him. We have reason to believe that he gained his powers through one of our spiders. Other than that, I have no reason for him to be a part of my business," Harry eyed Natasha.

"Have you ever met him?" Annie asked.

"Once… I asked for a blood sample from him and… he… attacked me," Harry replied and his body tensed. Natasha glared at him, he wasn't telling the truth.

"Have you ever seen his face?"

"No… but I suggest looking into the investigation of Gwen Stacy's death. Such a shame that we lost such an amazing girl," Harry replied and laid back onto his pillow while he smiled at Annie. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Most agents that I see on TV aren't as beautiful as you, you should be careful that someone doesn't try to kidnap you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Annie replied and the nurse returned.

"Anything else, agents?" Harry asked.

"Yes actually, we have reason to believe that your business is involved in research for alien activity," Natasha said and Harry looked at her confused.

"I don't understand… I have no information about this. My business is more medical not galactic," Harry replied.

"Alright it's time to leave," The nurse said harshly and Harry raised his hand to her and grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote something down before handing the paper to Annie.

"For you. If you need me for anything else, I'll be here. I hope you find Spiderman so we can research his blood if you would like to hand us a sample of it," Harry smiled and Annie and Natasha turned and left him behind.

"He's hiding something," Natasha said just as they walked out of the hospital. Annie opened the piece of paper and saw that he gave her his number. Typical guy. She stuffed the paper into her boot and followed Natasha into a black SUV.

"Spiderman didn't attack him. We need to look into this girl's case though. I remember hearing about her death and how OsCorp took a huge blow after," Annie said and Natasha turned the corner.

"You think Spiderman and this chick have something in common?" Natasha asked.

"Who knows? Harry could be leading us into a trap or a dead end."

"He wouldn't, not if he knows how dangerous we are. Anyway, we only have Stark and Rogers at the moment. Thor is cleaning up Asgard and Banner is researching in Romania and won't be able to leave until Thursday."

"Dammit really? What about Hawkeye?" Annie asked and Natasha shook her head.

"He's stuck with some research that Fury wants finished," Natasha replied and pulled into headquarters.

* * *

"Gwen Stacy, a student at Empire State University. She fell from the clock tower a year ago. No one really knows what happened but her family say she was dedicated to her work at OsCorp. Anyone thinking she was pushed?" Hawkeye asked as he gave Annie and Natasha copies of Gwen's file.

"She must've been, no one can just jump off from the clock tower. What's Spiderman's involvement?" Natasha asked.

"He was there the night she died. They found traces of his web on her clothes, he tried to save her but before he could her neck snapped," Hawkeye replied.

"Was she close to anyone?" Annie asked.

"A few friends and her family but Fury had me dig deeper and she was supposed to leave for England that night but she followed Spiderman to the electric plant instead."

"So she did know Spiderman… Harry led us to the right person," Natasha said.

"That's not it. Someone tried covering this up but a few of her old high school friends wrote their own obituaries on the internet and she had a boyfriend," Hawkeye said and smiled. Annie read through the file and pulled up a picture of Gwen and her boyfriend.

"His name?" Annie asked.

"Peter Parker. He takes pictures of Spiderman and sells them to a newspaper company. His father… used to work for OsCorp. His partner was Norman Osborn."

"You're kidding! Alright we need to talk to this guy. Hawkeye you can come with, send this to Fury and say we'll be back after lunch," Natasha replied and Hawkeye winked.

* * *

"May Parker?" Natasha asked as she knocked on the door. A short plump woman answered the door and looked surprised when she saw Natasha's badge.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.? What would you guys want from me? Oh come in I just made some tea and fresh bread," May Parker said and let them in. "I'm sorry about the mess! My nephew had a huge paper for his class and we've been up all night cleaning it up." She led them into the small kitchen and the agents took a seat around the table while Aunt May took our four cups and plates.

"We're here to talk to your son about Gwen Stacy," Hawkeye said and Aunt May froze.

"What? Why?"

"We're looking for Spiderman. He's involved in our case and Gwen seemed to have shared a relationship with him. We just have a few questions, that's all," Natasha replied with a smile.

"He's just went to the store to pick up some things. I never knew Gwen was friends with Spiderman," Aunt May replied and handed them each a cup of tea.

"Spiderman was bitten by a spider at OsCorp and he could've met her there," Annie said and Aunt May smiled.

"Gwen was always the first one to help someone who needed it."

"Your nephew also takes pictures of him. Does he ever talk to you about Spiderman?"

"No not at all. After Gwen's death, Peter was crushed and refused to even go out unless to visit Gwen's grave. We needed the money after my husband died and he started bringing back checks saying his photos of Spiderman are a big hit to the press and worth a lot."

"Have you ever seen Spiderman?"

"No in person but he's on the TV almost daily. He helped stop that truck yesterday."

The front door opened and closed and Aunt May stood up.

"Aunt May? Are your friends over for cards again…" Peter walked in and stared at the agent.

"Hello Mr. Parker," Hawkeye replied and stood up to shake his hand. "We're from S.H.I.E.L.D. and we recently discovered Spiderman is involved in our case."

"What does this have to do with me?" Peter asked and placed the shopping bags on the counter.

"Gwen Stacy knew him and she was your girlfriend and you had some pretty amazing photos to give to the press we were wondering if you know Spiderman personally," Annie explained. Peter bit his lip and leaned on the counter.

"Yeah I know him; he told me you guys are looking for him. He went into hiding and no I don't have any information about his whereabouts. Why are you guys looking for him?"

"He knows information that will help us stop someone from destroying humanity," Hawkeye replied. Peter ran a hand over his hair and sighed.

"He didn't tell me anything… I know he's pretty shaken up about Gwen's death. He blames himself for causing it," Peter replied.

"We understand. Well… if he ever gets into contact with you again let us know. We're his friends not his enemies," Hawkeye replied and all three of them stood and thanked Aunt May for the tea. Peter watched them leave his house but Annie's piercing blue eyes kept him from leaving the city.

* * *

Annie sat on the roof of her apartment building looking up at the stars and looking over notes Hawkeye gave her before she left for the night. She tossed her long hair behind her and drew a spider on her hand.

"You won't give up, will you?" Spiderman said and she turned to see him approach her and sit beside her.

"You're a hard man to catch. We know you had a relationship with Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker," Annie replied.

"So? One is dead and the other warned me about you."

"You don't have to hide from us. We're just trying to stop Loki." Spiderman swung his legs over the roof's edge and laid back.

"I don't know who this guy even is."

"Why is OsCorp researching alien activity?"

"It's pretty hush hush but it's a very small research team, hardly anyone knows about it."

"Jane Foster found out they were hacking into her computer for research notes," Annie replied and he looked at her.

"Jane Foster?"

"She's a scientist that researches galactic activity especially Thor."

"Ah, I saw him last year, nice guy."

"Well his brother, Loki, is trying to take over again."

"How can one guy rule all these realms?"

"Dark Elves tried to a few months back when all the realms aligned."

"Really? Seems pretty greedy."

"Loki has enough power to overrule us. He's a trickster and even tricked his brother by pretending to die in his arms."

"So why should I help you?"

"Because your top priority is to help those you love like Gwen," Annie replied and Spiderman sighed.

"I came here to tell you that I am sticking to my word. I don't want to get involved, Annie," Spiderman said. "Peter told me that Black Widow, Hawkeye and a new girl that he said had piercing blue eyes. It took a while but I found out your name is Annie,"

"So you know my name. Tell me yours," Annie replied.

"No way. Like I said I'm not getting involved in this but Peter is the only one who knows about Gwen and I."

"No, Harry Osborn does as well."

"Ah, Peter's best friend. Harry's rich enough to have undercover bodyguards to stalk Peter. Harry's after my blood so he can be cured from this disease that's incurable."

"Why won't you give him your blood to save his life?"

"It's none of your business!" Spiderman snapped. "Look, I like you but I have too much to deal with right now."

"I will find out who you really are," Annie replied and she thought Spiderman was smiling beneath his mask. "If you're hiding because of Gwen I understand. We both loss someone we truly love. The best thing to do is let go of the past and keep moving forward." Spiderman stood up.

"She isn't something I can move on from, just like you can't move on from yours." Spiderman replied and took off leaving Annie smiling and doodling on Hawkeye's notes. She pulled out the crumpled piece of paper from her boot and put Harry's number into her phone.

"**You didn't tell us Peter Parker was your best friend." **She sent the message and waited for his answer. Twenty minutes passed before her phone rung.

"**You never asked. So you went along with Gwen's file and saw Spiderman was involved yet here he is still talking to his gf's murderer. We're not friends anymore." **Harry wrote back and Annie wrote: _Peter and Harry were once best friends_ on the notes page. Her phone buzzed again.

"**Gwen worked on the same floor as the spider experiments." **Annie wrote that on the paper and wondered. Whoever this Spiderman was, Gwen helped him turn into what he was. She shut her phone off and wondered back to her apartment where a large vase of roses was waiting at her door. She picked it up and walked into her place where she placed the vase on a table and pulled out a note.

_Good luck catching the bad guy._ So Spiderman knew where she lived too? Two can play at that game.


	4. Silhouettes

_Chapter 4_

_Silhouettes  
_

Thor finally arrived midafternoon on Thursday, two days after the meeting with Harry Osborn. Annie had not once spoke about her meeting with Spiderman on her apartment rooftop with the others or the fact that he started visiting her almost daily after sundown. Their meetings were short but informative. If Spiderman spilled a secret, she would have to do the same. They played the question game back and forth until the police sirens beckoned Spiderman to leave her and save New York City.

"Loki hasn't been seen since the fall of the Dark Elves. My brother is dead and it's time to accept this," Thor said as they sat in a large meeting room. Hawkeye rolled his eyes and tossed Thor the latest newspaper.

"Read it and weep, handsome," Hawkeye replied and Thor looked at the front page where Loki's right hand man was on the cover. The title: **A New Threat?** Was written in big bold letters. Thor tossed the paper aside in disgust and looked out the window. "Thought so," Hawkeye said and went back to cleaning his arrows.

"Do you know him?" Annie asked Thor.

"Not at all. He isn't from Asgard," Thor replied. Annie swore under her breath and Fury slammed his fist on the table.

"He shouldn't be a problem to take down," Rogers said and Stark raised his wine glass to him.

"If your brother only sent that one guy to warn us, he isn't much of a threat," Natasha spoke up.

"Loki is a mastermind of laying low and waiting to attack. We shouldn't underestimate him," Thor replied.

"Last time he almost wiped out the city!"

"What I want to know is how this Spiderman is involved in my brother's plan."

"Yeah, Annie, tell us," Stark shouted.

"Jane told me OsCorp hacked into her computer and took research notes that were about you and the realms, Thor. Before I ran into Fury, I saw your brother's buddy at OsCorp and I think he made a deal with the company. Spiderman knows almost everything there is to know about OsCorp and he has the best hacking skills I know. He had friends that used to work at OsCorp and the head of the company said Spiderman was most likely bit by one of the spiders they created thus giving him the ability to become Spiderman," Annie replied.

"Jane is involved in this now?" Thor asked.

"We're friends. She's just trying to help us catch your brother," Annie said.

"No, I don't want her involved in this. I need to talk to her." Thor got up and Hawkeye blocked his path.

"Without Jane, we won't be able to find Loki," Hawkeye told him. Thor shoved him aside and walked out.

"Dammit! Annie, you better seduce this Spider guy into helping us. I don't care if you have to sleep with him. He's a teenage guy, go get sexy clothes and bribe him. I don't know, just do something!" Stark said and slammed his glass onto the table. Annie glared at him and Hawkeye choked up a laugh.

"Real sweet, Stark," Natasha laughed.

"Bribe him," Fury said and they looked over at him. "Tell him if he gives us information, I'll let him join the team, The Avengers,"

"You're serious?" Natasha asked.

"Why not? I let Annie join, why not this Spiderman?"

"I don't have a problem. If he can get through the city fast enough and take down the bad guys we should let him join," Rogers replied.

"He's too young! He's what nineteen?! All of us are over twenty five! Annie I don't have a problem with but I don't want this Spiderman guy joining," Natasha hissed.

"I'm voting yes to Spiderman. His suit is extremely sexy," Stark shouted and Hawkeye burst out laughing.

"You're so immature, Tony," Natasha sighed.

"Look it wouldn't matter until Annie seduces him over. I'll support you two if you start dating," Stark winked at Annie and she gave him a small smile. She was too broken to fall in love again.

* * *

Spiderman appeared as she took out her burrito from Chipotle and sat down near the edge of the roof. She tossed him the bag and he pulled out another burrito.

"I know what you're trying to pull. I'm not falling for it," Spiderman replied and Annie smiled.

"Who said you had to pull your mask off all the way?" She replied before taking a bite out of her burrito.

"Fair enough," He replied and pulled his mask up and over his mouth before taking a bite. "Never had this place before, it's amazing!" Annie gave him a can of coke and leaned back against the brick wall.

"Thor is pulling Jane out and moving her to Asgard until we deal with this situation," Annie replied.

"Typical Thor. I understand why he would though. He loves her enough to not lose her," Spiderman replied. "I would do the same." Annie's iPod switched to _Silhouettes_ by Of Monsters and Men. Her foot tapped to the beat and she finished her dinner before tossing her napkin to the side.

"When I was seventeen, I was in love with a boy named Peter. For a while he was okay with me wearing gloves constantly because I couldn't control my power like I can now. One day… he persuaded me to take off my glove and when I touched him I cried. I always doubt myself in order to protect the ones I love. Anyway I lived in Chicago at the time and I had an admirer named Cass who had parents that bought him everything. He was jealous of Peter and the first day back from summer break, Cass showed up and… he killed Peter. It was so fast and the next day he shows up at my house with flowers saying how much he loves me," Annie explained.

"What'd you do?" Spiderman asked.

"He went through two buildings. He's still sitting in a hospital bed to this day in a coma." Spiderman laughed and Annie gave him a small smile.

"Remind me to never cross you. I'm sorry about Peter though, I know what it feels like to lose someone you love."

"Yours was Gwen Stacy," Annie replied and Spiderman drew in a breath.

"Her death was my fault. I was so caught up with stopping the Green Goblin that he used her against me and she fell."

"Looks like both of us have blood on our hands that shouldn't be there," Annie replied and Spiderman placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to go out on a date. How about I hook you up with Peter Parker?" Spiderman joked.

"No thanks. I think you should go out on a date though."

"How weird would it be if I take a girl to the movies looking like this?" Spiderman laughed and Annie chuckled. "Seriously though, I'll call up Peter. He told me he thought you were really pretty."

"I'm not Gwen Stacy though."

"We're not the only ones who should move on from the past. I'm just trying to help my buddies out."

* * *

Natasha and Stark sat in Annie's apartment the next day reading up on OsCorp while Stark made phone calls about his business and complained about the horrible Chinese takeout for lunch.

"You have one of the best paying jobs in the world and you order crappy takeout," Stark groaned as he tossed his chopsticks into his empty bowl.

"I haven't got my paycheck yet, when I do I'll take you to the best steakhouse in town," Annie joked and he smiled at her.

"Better." He winked at her and gathered up his notes.

"Any news about Spiderman?" Natasha asked Annie and Annie bit her lip.

"Not really. He's doing a good job at playing hide and seek," Annie replied and Stark raised his eyebrow.

"Liar, he's been talking to you." Stark said and Natasha's eyes went wide.

"Alright so what if I am? He still won't join," Annie snapped.

"Have you seduced him yet?" Stark grinned and Natasha punched his arm.

"He's not the type to fall for that. He likes food though and learning about people. If you tell him a secret, he'll tell you a secret."

"Any flirting?" Natasha asked and Annie smiled.

"He wants me to hook up with Peter Parker," Annie replied and Stark rolled his eyes.

"I hate college relationships and teenage love triangles. God, it's like watching that stupid vampire movie. Watch you'll sleep with spider face and next thing you know you're giving birth to thousands of spiders," Stark replied and Natasha and Annie made gagging noises and burst out laughing. "Frozen spider babies."

"Alright stop it, Tony! We have deadlines," Natasha giggled and the group went back to work while complaining about Harry Osborn who was still talking to Annie. At half past seven someone knocked on Annie's door and the group turned and looked at Annie.

"Spiderman?" Stark asked and he pulled out a knife.

"No put that away," Natasha hissed and Annie glared at both of them before opening the door and Peter Parker stood there with pink roses in his hand.

"Am I disturbing you guys?" Peter asked. He adjusted his black button up shirt and Stark got up. "Oh hey Iron Man."

"Spiderman's best friend. Well Natasha and I should head out… we have a date with our TVs and the latest Ben and Jerry's ice cream box. Have fun, Annie," Stark replied and both him and Natasha left without another word leaving Annie and Peter alone. Annie grabbed the roses and placed them in a small vase next to Spiderman's flowers.

"Still trying to get Spiderman to spill?" Peter asked as he sat down on the couch.

"More like stalk OsCorp now since Harry has a soft spot for me," Annie replied. She cleaned up Stark's notes and placed them inside a briefcase that she locked. "So… did Spiderman tell you I was desperate for a date?"

"More like push me out of the house and get off the market. I thought I could take you to dinner or something," Peter said and Annie smiled.

"I wouldn't mind a burger. Let me grab my purse," Annie replied and Peter grinned.

* * *

"I saw Tony Stark at the bar! He's supposed to be your older brother or something?" Peter laughed as Annie handed him a cookie crumble shake from a street vendor.

"He's trying to be but he isn't good at it. He rather I date Spiderman so I can have frozen spider babies," Annie replied and Peter choked on his shake.

"I'm sure Spiderman will give you attractive spider babies," Peter said while he laughed.

"Have you ever seen him without his mask on?" Annie asked. Peter nodded.

"He's pretty attractive I must say."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah… you might fall in love with him," Peter replied and tapped her arm with his elbow. Annie stopped and looked at him.

"How close are you two?"

"Pretty close. Why?"

"… Nothing," Annie replied and walked next to Peter in silence. He walked her back to her apartment and said goodnight before he left her with his number in her phone. She quickly went into her apartment and pulled out a notepad and made a chart. She wrote quickly as more realizations kept rushing from her brain and onto the paper. Once she finished she dropped her pen and her heartbeat increased. She just went on a date with the real Spiderman.

* * *

She called Stark and Natasha the next morning about the date and kept quiet at work as she listened to Fury talk about OsCorp. She knew Spiderman's biggest secret and what was worse was her torn emotions to him. Peter was an awkward kid but Spiderman was outgoing and flirty. How could two completely different people actually be the same person? She didn't tell anyone about her discovery yet but Natasha knew something was bothering Annie and during lunch break she followed Annie into the bathroom.

"What happened last night?" Natasha asked Annie.

"Nothing, it was just a stupid little date," Annie replied.

"No spill, you know something." Annie stopped and stared at Natasha.

"Don't tell anyone alright?"

"Promise."

"I think Peter Parker is Spiderman." Natasha's jaw drop. "I know… but it all makes sense…"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm sure Spiderman will visit tonight, I'll just confront him then."

"He likes you," Stark said and walked into the bathroom. "My bad I was just passing by and I know women talk about their boy problems in the bathroom."

"GET OUT!" Natasha shouted.

"I do what I want," Stark snapped and he leaned against the sink. "So Spiderman is Peter Parker… I kinda figured when he showed up last night with flowers. He likes you though so take advantage of it." A girl walked into the bathroom and looked at Stark in disgust before she left. "WE'RE TALKING ABOUT LOVE TRIANGLES!"

"I think I like Spiderman…" Annie whispered and Stark turned around and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"If you don't know the best thing to do is kiss him and find out," Stark replied.

* * *

Annie waited on the rooftop with sushi and Japanese soda that she always wanted to try. She heard rustling and she turned to see him stuck on the wall holding a red rose and a cookie cake.

"I thought desert would be nice tonight. Peter told me you like cookies most," Spiderman replied and hopped down. She took the rose and placed it next to her before giving him a soda and sushi box. He looked at the soda and took a few minutes figuring out how to open it before he got the glass ball to fall inside the bottle. Annie watched him devour the sushi box and tried to get over the fact that she was crushing over Peter Parker. Once she finished her dinner she grabbed Spiderman's arm and noticed his web shooters.

"They're homemade," Spiderman replied.

"You're smart enough to make these advance web shooters. Is there anything you can't do?" Annie joked. She sighed when he didn't say anything. "Some things you keep secret like your true identity from even your closest friends. You're good at hiding your tracks and the Avengers want you to join the team."

"The Avengers want me to join the team?" Spiderman asked.

"Nick Fury himself wants you," Annie whispered and Spiderman fell back and cried out in excitement.

"An Avenger?! I… I don't know what to think!" Annie was silent and he looked at her. "What?"

"You're not a very good liar, Peter Parker." Spiderman got up and grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not playing games anymore, Peter. You don't have to hide anymore-" He pulled up his mask and kissed her, her thoughts shattering. She kissed him back and her hand pulled off his mask completely and held onto it like it was her last lifeline. She pulled away and hugged Peter tightly.

"Help us, Peter. Help me," Annie whispered.

"I thought I just did," He replied with a smile and she looked up and smiled before kissed him again as _Silhouettes _played in the background.


End file.
